


Cookie Hookie

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cookie Hookie is a real thing my family actually does, Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, Post-Finale, klaine advent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Sacred Christmas tradition: Cookie Hookie. Where everyone who still lives in New York takes a day off of work and bakes dozens of cookies.





	Cookie Hookie

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 2 - Bury/Cinammon

“Cian? Cian! I know you didn’t just lick the frosting off that cookie and put it back.”

Cian froze, frostingless cookie hovering over the serving plate.

“Cian Everett you finish that cookie. And then frost five more to replace it.”

Cian groaned, throwing his considerable 15-year-old height into his displeasure.

“Cian…” Kurt said sternly.

Cian scoffed, shoved the cookie in his mouth whole, and slumped over to the naked cookies with the frosting bowl.

It should have been easier making cookies when his kids were older – it was disaster getting his hands messy for any length of time when there were toddlers running around. But now his kids were moody and churlish and somehow still incapable of doing things for themselves when their father was buried to his elbows in cookie dough.

“ _ Rosa!” _ Kurt called, trying to get a line on his daughter. He heard a thump and some laughter somewhere upstairs. He growled under his breath.

He felt a presence come up behind him, a soft kiss planted on his cheek. “Do you need me to get her?”

Kurt sighed, allowing himself to lean into his husband a little. “No, it’s good she’s keeping Aretha occupied.”

“Now, Kurt.” Mercedes said from the kitchen island, mimosa glass in her hand. “I know you’re not trying to say my baby needs to be handled.”

“Oh, ‘Cedes, that’s exactly what I’m saying,” Kurt said, smiling. “But don’t worry, she’s better than Barbie.”

Mercedes laughed while Rachel huffed from where she was rolling cookie dough into balls. “I told you not to call her that, Kurt.”

“Godfather privileges, I can call her whatever I want.”

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him. Jesse laughed from the table where he was holding their daughter.

Sacred Christmas tradition: Cookie Hookie. Where everyone who still lives in New York takes a day off of work and bakes dozens of cookies. This year, hosted at Rachel and Jesse’s Brownstone, which was good because the mess Kurt had had to clean up last year still gave him nightmares.

Cinnamon… just everywhere….

“Where’d Sam and Artie get off too?” Blaine asked, hand on Kurt’s hip.

“I sent them off to get tasteekakes.”

“Mercedes!” Kurt gaped. “We’re making so many cookies! We don’t need tasteekakes.”

“Ooh, I want tasteekakes!” Cian piped up, fingertips covered in blue icing. “Can they get krimpets?”

Kurt shot a look at Mercedes who laughed. “Kurt, your son will eat half of these cookies before we’re even done baking.”

Kurt shot the look at Cian now. “He better not.”

Cian rolled his eyes but carefully frosted another cookie even though he’d already done the five asked of him. Which meant he’d eaten another one.

Kurt sighed. Mercedes laughed again.

“And anyway, Sam was being distracting. Had to send him away.”

Blaine blinked owlishly at Kurt. “Am I being distracting, Kurt?”

Kurt grinned leaning over to kiss him. “Always.”

Blaine nodded, sadly, and started to back away.

Kurt nudged him with his shoulder. “Who said you could leave?”

Cian groaned from across the kitchen as Blaine snuggled in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/180743150960/cookie-hookie)


End file.
